Happening Again
by Randomblackberry
Summary: Five months after the FAYZ and some of the survivors have moved on and have come to terms with their new life. Most however are still haunted by the FAYZ and all it had brung. However, all are dimly aware that something's about to happen, that will change their view of the outside world and each other ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction that I've posted here. I'm not very good at them but I hope I will gradually improve. Feel free to give constructive criticism! And thus, the story!**

It was a dream. Astrid knew that. But so real. Too real. And there was no escape. No escape from the dream. Dream Astrid screamed and backed away, feet slipping on the floor in a familiar surrounding that she had seen once, not too long ago.

She tried the door. Locked. She looked up, trying to face him, to show him that she wasn't afraid. But she was.

That shark's grin bored into her head and she was opening her mouth but no sound came out and her head was whipping wildly back and forth searching for escape. The whip inched its way towards her and raised itself and Astrid braced herself for the blow...

Astrid was screaming. Sam watched her writhe and tremble and lash out and scream. Slowly, almost reluctantly he put his hands on her shoulders and yelled at her.

"Astrid! Astrid!"

Astrid's eyes flickered open.

"I-I-" She attempted to speak.

"The same dream?" Sam asked.

"The same one." Astrid confirmed.

"That's what the third time this week?" Sam said.

"Fourth." Astrid corrected him.

It was dark outside, the stars and the moon obscured by thick clouds.

Sam fumbled for the light switch on the lamp and switched it on. In the faint light Astrid looked scared. Her blonde hair was messy around her head. She grabbed Sam's hand and her grip was surprisingly strong.

"They were going away." Astrid whispered, her voice silvery soft. "But now they're back."

"These things happen." Sam said with a shrug not wanting to bring up memories that would cause himself nightmares as they did the first few weeks after the FAYZ.

"Something big is about to happen." Astrid said, almost pleading with him to listen.

"Astrid, it's ok. It's over. This-this won't happen again." Sam told her.

"You don't understand." Astrid whispered.

Then she lay her head down on her pillow and Sam turned off the light and did likewise. They both fell asleep.

Within minutes Astrid was screaming again.

Edilio watched as his mother put rice, bread, potatoes, eggs and bottles of water into the trolley.

He walked alongside her as she pushed the trolley to the checkout, gazing around at the food that filled the aisles.

She paid for the food and Edilio stepped in to help her put the food into plastic bags.

Five months. Five months since the FAYZ and things were finally picking up. Edilio had gained some weight and was back to average size.

The best part was that he didn't have to go to Horundas. They had fixed it all up with the authorities. He could stay. And that meant be could see Roger. He had just recently recovered and they had started seeing each other again.

Everything was okay. Nightmares had become less and less frequent until they were practically nonexistent.

Still, Edilio didn't want to talk about the FAYZ. Whenever something about if came up on Tv, he always changed the channel.

But he was happy. Happier than he had ever been in the FAYZ.

So why did he get this inkling, this nagging feeling that things were going to change?

Lana stared down at her soup.

In an almost robotic movement, she picked up her spoon dipped it in the soup and raised it to her mouth, before putting the spoon back in the soup and repeating the whole process. Pausing to tear off a chunk of bread. Back to the soup. Taking a sip of a glass of water.

Lana's mother was also at the table but there was no conversation between them, just an eerie silence.

When Lana had finished she got up from the table, ready to return to her room.

"Lana."

Her mum's voice sounded haunted, scared.

Lana had put her hand on the handle of the door. She froze.

"I'm sorry." Her mum said.

When Lana looked at her , she could see how genuinely sorry she looked.

But Lana didn't care about her apologies, sincere or not.

"Whatever." Lana said and left the room.

The fight had started the way they always did. Something stupid, like Lana burning the food or dropping milk on the floor. Lana couldn't remember what exactly. Then it progressed to the shouting stage. Then it went far worse than that.

Her mum mentioned the FAYZ.

Every single time she started to not think about the FAYZ some idiot went and got it stuck in her brain. The hunger... The fear...

But worse, far worse were memories of the Gaiaphaige. It had controlled her. It had owned her. It had used her like she was a puppet.

"You're dead! Why do you still haunt my every living moment?" Lana said quietly.

She hadn't been expecting an answer and none came. She would know if the Gaiaphaige was creeping into her brain. She would feel it.

Lana went into her room and thrust herself on the bed, arms and legs sprawling.

Her phone dinged.

The sound still surprised her, after a year of not hearing it.

It was a text message from Sanjit.

Sup? (:

Lana considered texting back but she really wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to hole up in her room until the memories went away.

Sanjit knew he wouldn't get an answer from Lana. It was rare that he would.

This was ridiculous. He wanted to see her. He wanted to actually speak to her, not via text message which she only answered half the time.

He was sick of it. Sick of having this "long distance relationship" as Jennifer and Todd had dubbed it.

He fantasised about running away. He had lived on the streets when he was younger. He could do it again. But he quickly banished the thought from his mind.

The only option left was to ask his so called parents if he could go.

Sanjit could feel a laugh rising up from deep within him.

Ask. Sanjit never really asked for anything. Living on the streets you knew there was no point asking, everything had to be earned.

And in the FAYZ, well there were hardly parents around to ask to chauffeur him around.

And even before the FAYZ he had always been independent.

Other "survivors" of the FAYZ would probably be afraid to even think about the FAYZ.

But Sanjit, well he was an optimist. He knew that in every bad experience there was a lesson to be learned. Well he had experienced some bad stuff in the FAYZ and he had learned valuable lessons, gained useful skills, although he would never really use some of them.

So he was reasonably happy. But he needed to see Lana, to actually see her. Not see her words on a screen or hear her voice, changed by the phone.

So he crept into the living room where Todd Chance and Jennifer Brattle cuddled on the sofa, watching one of Todd's movies.

"Umm..." Sanjit knew that if he wanted to get what he wanted then he would have to suck up. Big time.

"What is it Wisdom?" Jennifer asked.

Wisdom. Sanjit struggled to keep a straight face.

"Well... Mum..." Sanjit winced at that word but hope she hadn't noticed. "I know Lana lives quite far away and I won't be be able to see her but I can make my own way there! I can take the train and then the bus and walk to her house and-"

"Wisdom. Sweetheart. We can't have you wandering off on your own. You can't be without us. And we have a really busy schedule. We couldn't possibly fit in a visit. Maybe sometime honey but not anytime soon." Jennifer interrupted him gently.

Two things roared in Sanjit's head. The first was that their "busy schedule" was mostly watching their own movies and loafing around movie sets.

The second thing burned a lot deeper. Even though he thought he didn't take things about the FAYZ that seriously, he could feel himself begin to get angry.

They thought that he couldn't be without them. What, had they not been watching the news? Had they not realised he had survived a whole year without them? Admittedly barely. But he had still survived. The world, cities and trains and buses weren't nearly as bad as what he had been through. So if they thought he needed them, they had another thing coming.

He was going to have to rethink the running away idea which he had earlier rejected.

"Fine." Was all Sanjit said, his expression, flat tone and tense body language saying that it was most definitely not fine.

Brianna.

Dekka woke with her name in her mouth. Her voice in her head.

Dekka let out a sob, seeing in her head, Gaia, her hand over Brianna's heart.

Dekka cradling Brianna's limp body.

No. NO!

It took a minute for Dekka to calm herself down, to remind herself that this was all in the past.

Brianna's death haunted Dekka.

All the surviving members of the FAYZ talked to shrinks and went to counselling when they first came out.

Many stopped going after a couple of months.

Dekka still hadn't.

Every week she went and talked to some woman who insisted she shared her feelings and her troubles.

Every session end with Dekka screaming at her.

It never changed.

And Dekka had a sinking feeling it never would.

Diana was dreaming. She knew that, because what was happening could only happen in a dream.

Dream Diana was sitting on a chair in front of a table in a kitchen she didn't recognise. Caine was beside her. Caine. And on a high chair, giggling was Gaia. No. Not Gaia. This was just a normal baby. A beautiful ordinary baby who laughed and cried and aged like any normal baby would.

Dream Diana was spooning baby food into her child's mouth.

She was smiling, watching her beautiful baby giggle whilst she ate her food.

Caine's hand crept across the table toward's Diana's and she took it.

She stared into Caine's eyes. She saw no harshness. She saw no anger or irritation.

Caine looked happy.

The dream faded away, But Diana didn't open her eyes.

She didn't want to face reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is going to be a shorter chapter but I decided to end it how I ended it! In my opinion this chapter is very meh but that's up to you guys to decide. Anyway enjoy and review, remember constructive criticism is always welcome. Pink apple flavoured marshmallows! (;**

"Ok, Albert, let's take it from the top."

Albert glanced up at the director of the Mc Donald's ads.

Five months since the FAYZ and they were still shooting.

First of all the place had to be cleaned and partly rebuilt.

After that, the crew had to come in, lugging equipment behind them.

They had to devise a plan and instruct Albert on what to say.

Then, finally the filming.

Albert was sick of talking about the FAYZ and how Mc Donald's gave hope to the FAYZ.

Albert wasn't exactly sure what Mc Donald's brought but he didn't think that it was hope.

Besides, it had been ages since Albert had manned Mc Donald's. He had found out there were important things to do then fry chips.

Albert stood up and walked over near the blue screen, to wait for his cue.

"Mc Donald's was a key part of the Perdido Beach anomaly. It gave people hope. And here to talk to you today about the hope it brung, is Albert Hilsborough, who during the anomaly reopened Mc Donald's." The spokesperson of Mc Donald's said.

Albert walked in front of the camera. He tried to relax, he shook the spokesperson's hand, even though his own hand was slick with sweat.

"Opening Mc Donald's was one of the best things I did whilst in the anomaly." Albert paused for a split second. A lie. "It was scary in there and something as normal and as ordinary as Mc Donald's helped the kids in there. Gave them hope. Showed them that not everything had been lost. I ran Mc Donald's for a while and I met many people and invented new combinations. Mc Donald's helped us all survive in there, and for that I am grateful." Albert stepped away from the camera, wincing. No matter how many times he said those lines he couldn't help but think about how they were all lies.

"We will work to reopen Mc Donald's here in Perdido. But elsewhere to celebrate the end of the anomaly, you can get a burger for just one dollar! And we are always introducing, in stores nationwide, the waffle burger which Mr Hillsborough invented whilst running Mc Donald's."

"Cut!" Yelled the Director. "Ok, Albert I know this is a somewhat touchy subject for you but we need you to relax okay? Let's try that again. From the top, guys!"

Quinn stared at his surfboard. There were waves outside. Honest to God waves that you only got in California, but Quinn hadn't surfed since the FAYZ. It was strange, considering it had been such a big part of his life before the FAYZ. But, now he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to do anything really.

He wanted to fish, but his parents didn't want him to. They wanted him to forget about the FAYZ and all that had happened, catch up on his studies and go to college.

But that was what they wanted. Didn't it matter to them what Quinn wanted to do?

He closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? He had survived the FAYZ against all odds.

He was back at home. He had imagined himself at home with his parents so many times, but never like this.

Quinn felt a bing from his phone.

Quinn could feel a kind of laughter rising up from him. Nobody apart from his mom and dad had really texted him since the FAYZ. Quinn had fed the people of the FAYZ and nobody bothered to say thanks.

Quinn glanced at his phone, not really caring. But then he saw who sent the message. Lana.

Lana! Quinn stared down at the message, the words swirling in his brain.

Quinn. Everything's going to change. I know this, I can feel it. It's not in my head. I would know. But I just suddenly felt it. After months and months of nothing. It was there! I don't know what it's doing, but it can't be good. I think we all need to meet up. Somewhere, somehow. We need to be ready.

Quinn texted back immediately.

Ready for what?

Quinn sat down on the ground and rest his back against the wall. What did Lana mean? Crazy. She had to be crazy. She had to be joking. Quinn smiled at that. No. Lana didn't joke. Another ting. Quinn thought this was a reply from Lana so was surprised when it turned out to be Sam.

Quinn. We're at the border between the FAYZ and the outside world. There's a-no never mind, just come and see it. You have to see this.

Quinn expected to feel something reading that, but nothing. He felt empty. Another problem, another war. Still there was something urgent about Sam's tone so Quinn reluctantly got up.

There was of course the slight problem of how he was going to get there. What was he supposed to do, kindly ask his mum to take him to the place where he had almost died?

Quinn walked out to the hallway. The keys to his mum car were lying on the table.

"Sorry mum." He said under his breath and he grabbed his coat and snuck out of the house.

As he was doing so, his phone went of again. It was from Lana this time.

He looked at it, and immediately felt sick. Just three words.

Ready for war.

Sam had been with Diana and Astrid when they saw it. It in question was a large gray wall, hanging suspended in mid air.

They had been walking to Carl Jr's for a burger. Whenever they passed the border, obvious by yellow police tape they tried to look away. They tried not to remind themselves of it.

But Sam had seen it. He had stopped Diana and Astrid in their tracks.

A gray wall.

It could fool anybody into being a wall except for the fact that it was in mid air.

A metre long, a metre wide.

Just hanging there.

Sam knew in one glance what it was.

So did Astrid.

And Diana.

This was a fragment of the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

"When did this happen?" Sam demanded of a policeman, who was sitting at a picnic table, eating a sandwich, clearly on his lunch break.

"M?" The policeman asked, mouth full.

Sam glared at him.

"This!" He snapped, anger in his voice.

He pointed to the piece of the barrier.

"M!" The policeman yelped.

He swallowed.

"I-I seem to have umm... Missed that." He said, shakily.

Sam shook his head and walked back to Diana and Astrid.

"Have you tried touching it yet?" Sam asked.

"That sounds like you're volunteering Sam." Diana smirked.

Sam didn't want to touch it, but he slowly pressed his hand against it.

"Aargh!" He yelled.

It was like an electric shock, that coursed through his body and stopped his brain from functioning for a minute.

"Hey!" The policeman yelled, hearing this. "Don't touch that! Can't you see the police tape?"

Sam ignored him, but Astrid seemed to take on board what he had said.

"Wait. The police tape." She said.

"Do you think I'm going to stop trying to figure this out just because of some stupid police tape?" Sam asked, as he texted all the FAYZ survivors he and in his contacts.

"No Sam, you're missing the point. On first glance this seems the exact same as the original barrier. Looks the same, hurts to touch, etc. But on closer inspection..." Astrid's voice trailed off, like she was expecting Sam to instantly understand what she was getting at.

Instead Sam shook his head.

"Sorry Astrid, you've lost me."

"The police tape." She repeated.

"What about it?" Sam asked, getting increasingly frustrated.

Astrid pointed to the ground.

There were two poles firmly rooted in the ground, supporting what had been police tape pressed against the barrier. What was now black sludge on the ground.

"It melted." Sam said, feeling like an idiot.

"You don't say." Diana murmured.

"This is different somehow. I need time to think about this, I need to-" Astrid ranted

"Astrid. You know that time when you told me about Little Pete and about how he used the Gaiaphaige as a building material to create the barrier?" Sam pressed.

Astrid froze, thinking about it.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked.

"Little Pete isn't dead. He's in that kind of state that he was in we thought he died. He had less power in that state, right? So what if, I don't know, he didn't have the strength to create the whole thing and just created this tiny fragment." Sam suggested gently.

"But why?" Astrid asked.

"You tell me. You're the genius." Sam said softly and although it seemed wrong in this strange situation, he wrapped his arms around her and she stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him on the lips.

For a very long time.

They kissed, realising that even though it seemed like the world was falling apart they still had each other.

Would always have each other

They kissed until Diana asked if they were done yet.

It wasn't in Lana's head. It almost seemed like it was trying to escape from Lana. It almost seemed like it was hiding from her.

It was doing something it didn't want her to know about.

But what exactly? What was it hiding? The fact that it wasn't dead for some strange reason didn't surprise Lana.

It would never die. Lana would always be tied to it.

She would never break free of the bonds that intertwined them.

But what was if doing?

And why?

Diana had to look away when she saw Astrid and Sam kissing. It was sweet of course, sweet love. Totally unlike the love Caine and Diana had shared. Had. The past tense stuck in her throat.

No. Not had. Just because Caine was gone, it didn't make Diana's love for him fade.

He was cruel, power hungry, ruthless and stubborn.

So why did she love him? Why did she feel this ache in her now he was gone?

Love is something nobody truly understands.

Love and hate. Variables of life.

And that was Diana and Caine's relationship.

Love and hate.

Albert arrived home and collapsed on his bed.

Filming had exhausted him.

So when he got Sam's text message, he was less than willing to he see this thing that had got Sam all worked up.

He considered just staying in bed, maybe taking a nap, but eventually sighed and got up.

The last time he had tried to dodge responsibility it had turned out awfully. Plus he ended up going back in the end. Albert knew that he would always end up in the middle of things whether he liked it or not.

Edilio didn't have a mobile phone so there was no way of him being contacted directly.

The house had an old wall phone, but Edilio was out of the house anyway.

Edilio was with Roger.

They were sitting on a bench over looking a pond. Ducks bobbed around and birds squawked.

And all the while the spring sun was shining down.

It was a beautiful day.

Edilio and Roger sat hand in hand.

Neither of them spoke. They just watched the day unfold for minutes that were really hours.

But the time didn't matter, because they were together.

At sunset, the two of them finally got up. Edilio walked Roger home and then walked the rest of the way to his home.

Edilio had never felt so happy before in his life.

The constant threat of being deported to Honduras was gone.

He had Roger.

Life was, oddly enough, perfect.

He remained cheery even when he entered the musky place Edilio and his family called home.

Even though it smelt a bit and it was small and cramped, he liked it. They had finally moved out to a new place. And it was better.

His mother was out, doing something with her friends.

Edilio was alone.

And his happiness ended when he picked up the phone and saw that he had seven missed calls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I've tried something else to separate the point of views. Fingers crossed it works. Warning: From this point on chapters might make little sense. My plot can make sense to me, but not to others. Tell me if you can't quite figure out what happened and I will start summarising the chapters. (:(:(:(:(:(:(:**

Diana and Sam turned away from the barrier fragment, perplexed as ever.

But Astrid didn't move, just stared at it.

Petey. Did this mean he was alive? And what about the Gaiaphaige? The building material. Was that alive too? Last time Petey created the barrier he was trying to protect them.

But how would this do anything to protect them?

Then Astrid realised. He didn't have the power to make a barrier.

He just had enough power to send them a warning.

Astrid glanced down at the gunk of the police tape.

Then why had the barrier changed?

-/-/-

The FAYZ survivors in the area, heard about what was going on and arrived at the scene.

A big news truck pulled up and a reporter hopped out.

Sam left the scene and with Diana and Astrid went home.

Sam sat in his room.

The piece of the barrier wasn't the thing that was bugging him.

It was the fact that his trial was on tomorrow. His trial! For so many things. For murder, attempted murder, underage drinking, the list went on and on.

Some of the reasons were ridiculous. Underage drinking? Why charge him? There were many more kids who had been drunk.

He had always worried in the FAYZ about judges standing in front of him, glaring at him with expressions of hate, asking questions that a shrinking Sam had no answer to.

Diana had been charged for something too. For being in alliance with "The evil one" as many people outside the FAYZ mockingly called the Gaiaphaige. Which was a bunch of crap.

It seemed all those people out there, they wanted to get them in trouble.

Everyone in the entire FAYZ had to show up for 3 separate court trials.

There were wars that had to be figured out and if they weren't, all the FAYZ survivors would be thrown into jail.

Then Sam realised. The people outside were still scared of them. They wanted them locked up.

Anger surged through his veins. They wanted him locked up and dead. Sam had not survived through the FAYZ to be locked up or killed.

It couldn't end this way.

His power had gone away. That's what he told himself. So why did he feel so strange? Why did he feel like if he just concentrated hard, enough, was angry enough, he could do it?

Because He could.

The first time Sam used his power, he was out of control.

It felt like that all over again, the world was going crazy.

This was out of his control.

Astrid said it was anger that triggered his power.

And although he did need anger, the world also needed to be falling apart.

-/-

Lana felt disturbed. But for Patrick's sake, she tried to stay calm and just focused on scratching his ruff. The Tv was on, showing some news event, but Lana ignored it.

What are you doing? She asked the Gaiaphaige.

There was no reply. She couldn't feel it anymore. It wasn't reaching into her mind. It had found a new place to hide and escape from her. To plan what was coming next.

"And I'm here at the border of the anomaly, where there seems to be a fragment of the wall that once encircled Perdido Beach." The reporter on the television said.

Lana looked up. Her hand fell from Patrick's ruff.

She could feel herself shaking.

And then it reached into her mind.

What are you doing? She asked again.

The reply sent a shiver down Lana's spine.

Come to me.

No. Lana thought. No. Never again.

I have need of you.

No. No!

"I don't even know where you are." Lana said shakily, speaking aloud this time.

The Gaiaphaige showed her.

It showed her Diana's baby, in a seething mass of bugs, that crawled inside the body.

It showed her that even though most of the greenish glow had gone into the baby, a small part remained.

Hungry.

The Gaiaphaige wanted her to heal it, to heal the wounds it got from suffering the loss of its body.

"I can't heal you." Lana said truthfully, her power didn't work.

Come to me. I have need of you.

Lana remained still.

Hungry in the dark.

It needed uranium, to grow back.

"I don't have any food for you." Lana said.

An image of the barrier fragment flashed in her brain. The Gaiaphaige showed her, how it was made of the Gaiaphaige, made of uranium.

"I don't understand." Lana said, laughing shakily.

It wanted to eat the barrier?

Place your hand on me.

Lana understood what it wanted. To place her hand on the barrier and something. What would happen?

But Lana didn't want to go back to being its slave. Being its puppet.

No. She said shakily in her head.

Patrick nosed her, sensing his owner was distressed.

No! She repeated, in case the Gaiaphaige hadn't heard.

There was a very long silence.

Then the white hot knives entered her brain.

And she screamed.

-/-/-/-/-

Astrid had gone out to get the groceries. Diana was alone with Sam.

She had been in the kitchen, raiding the cupboard for snacks, when she smelt smoke.

It was coming from Astrid and Sam's room.

As she came closer the smell became more prominent.

It didn't smell like a huge fire or anything, just a burning rubber smell.

Diana opened the door.

"Sam? What-"

The last word died on her lips.

Sam was sitting on his bed his hands in front of him, palms out.

Diana saw him shooting the greenish white light at an already charred potted plant.

The plant burnt to ashes and the pot cracked and shattered before melting on the floor.

Diana didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say.

Sam looked at her, noticing her for the first time.

"It's back." He said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Diana said dryly.

She sat down next to Sam and took his hand.

She tried to see the power level in her mind. Tried to gauge how powerful Sam was.

But nothing came.

'I can't do it." Diana said, releasing Sam's hand. "It doesn't work."

So that left both of them to ponder the question of the universe.

Why?

A/N I just want to confess, I have no idea where this story is going. I'm really annoyed I had to get the court involved by hey it seemed kind of weird to leave it like that. Anyway this might be one of the last daily updates because I restart school soon. So yeah. Please leave a review. And why do you think Sam could use his powers but Diana couldn't? Da plot thickens. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Randomblackberry here. It's been a bit. Thought I would update earlier but turns out I'm lazy. XD I'm new to Fanfiction and the switching between povs probably looks a bit confusing. But I'm working on it. Thanks for your reviews and everything!**

**Oh yeah and since I'll never do this again because I always forget this kind of stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone.**

**Now hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review!**

Astrid arrived home, arms laden down with bags.

She was eager to just lie on her bed and think about what had happened and try to sort it out.

So when she entered her room the first thing she saw was the remains of the potted plant.

Sam and Diana sat on Sam's bed, a guilty look on Sam's face.

"What... Happened?" Astrid asked, although what had happened was so obvious,it seemed weird to ask.

"Well Sam, here he's a pyromaniac. And he was kind of angry so he was just like, hey let's just go set fire to everything. And we didn't put the fire out with the fire extinguisher because there's nothing left in it after Sam used it to put out the barbecue." Diana said.

"Sam..." Astrid said tiredly turning to Sam.

"You know what happened." Sam said coldly. "You know."

Astrid could feel horror inside her. But also a bit of hope. This time, they had had a sign. They could warn everyone. Keep everyone out of the FAYZ area. They could make it work this time.

"Well we-" Astrid was about to say, but was cut off by Sam.

"That's not all. Diana. She couldn't read me." Sam said. "I mean, my power level." He added, seeing Diana's smirk.

"But why do you have your power and Diana doesn't?" Astrid mused aloud.

Then it came to her. "Diana. How early did you get your power, before the FAYZ?" Astrid asked.

Diana shrugged.

"Sam must have gotten his power before Diana. Ok, that explains something." Astrid said, relaxing, glad that she had figured it out, "Anyway we need to tell people about what happened. We could figure it out this time, we can make it work!"

Sam turned his head and properly looked at her for the first time since she had entered the room.

His stare was cold.

"Tell everyone?" He asked, his eyes never wavering.

Astrid nodded, not daring to speak.

"Astrid they'll lock me up! Perform experiments on me or something. All these people they want me dead, this just gives them another reason to kill me." Sam said sadly, his voice rising at the first part and then softening to a dull whisper.

"You' re going to be locked up anyway!" Astrid yelled at him, instantly regretting what she had said but deciding it needed to be said. "We'll all end up locked up!"

"So why fight?" Sam asked. "Why don't we just-"

"Sam! What is wrong with you!" Astrid screamed.

"We survived for months in there! These adults, they can't do anything about this FAYZ."

Astrid stared at him. She knew he was right. Why bother fighting? There was no way to stop what was coming.

"You just want to let it happen. You just want all these kids to die! You want to relive the FAYZ?" Astrid asked.

"No!" Sam snapped, jumping up from where he sat on the bed. "Don't try to make it something it isn't."

"Then what is it, Sam?" Astrid asked, her voice deadly poisonous.

"I don't know and I will never know." Sam said.

His voice was still harsh but softening, calming down.

"We need to be ready. Evacuate everyone from the area. If you don't tell about your power somebody will get theirs and tell the authorities. I don't know how long we have." Astrid said, trying to sound calm, trying to be the adult the leader, the one in charge. Still. Even though the FAYZ was over.

A part of Astrid just wanted to laugh. But no, she couldn't do that.

"I think you're wrong." Sam said, softly.

Astrid froze. Diana, who had been watching this back and forth like a tennis match, looked away, and although Astrid couldn't be sure, she thought she was laughing.

"How, am I wrong?" Astrid asked, her voice dangerously soft.

A ghost of a smile flickered on Sam's face.

"If you think some kid who gets their power back would instantly run to the police to tell them, you've got another thing coming." Sam said.

"They'll find out anyway." Astrid said dismissing Sam's point.

"Right. Like they didn't find out about our powers before the FAYZ?" Sam asked.

"They did find out about your power." Astrid argued.

This was stupid. This argument had nothing to do with Astrid's point. It was a waste of valuable time.

"And they kept it a secret. And if I recall correctly, they took Toto from his family and sent him away far away. And that was before they knew what I was capable of. Before I burned-" As Sam said that last part, a wracking sob tore from his body.

"Before the barrier became transparent. Before everyone saw." Sam said quietly.

Astrid knew that nothing she could say would comfort him. He just needed to be alone.

Diana stood up.

"I happen to have an opinion." She drawled.

Of course you do, Astrid thought. You always do.

"Think about it. In the FAYZ you were the big bosses, everyone listened to you and respected you. But it's a whole different story in the real world. Adults rule here. If you think you can just tell them that something bad is going to happen do you think they're going to take on board what you say? Let themselves be told what to do? No, they'll take the opportunity to accidentally on purpose, slip up and shoot you in the head." Diana laughed humourlessly. "It's a whole different game out here. And you know what? Giving my honest opinion. Apart from food and stuff I honestly don't think this place Is any better than the FAYZ."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Little. Pete. Let. Go

He. Faded.

Left. His. Power, Behind.

No. Point. In. Having. It.

Darkness. Pete. He-He. Faded.

Darkness. Power. Had.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Gone. His power. Hunger. The hunger of the Darkness.. Lies. He had been told. Plague. His mind infested. Fear. The new environment. Light. What he saw. What he saw as he faded.

Faded forever.

The whole thing. Was. Happening. Again.

-/-/-/-

The Darkness rushed at Little Pete's power. Rushed at it. Grabbed at it. Better than uranium. Better. He felt a surge of energy, of power flowing through him. He was unstoppable! Unstoppable!

-/-/-/-/-

The creature that emerged was clearly human.

Human with bronze brown hair, of medium build.

Blue eyes.

And when this human raised his hands, palm out, deadly light shot from them.


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah. I make you guys wait for ages and then I give you this crappy chapter XD Hope you guys are ok with it though. Things will hopefully start to pick up after this. So um yeah. I mean pink blueberry smoothies everyone (Even though blueberries are blue and would therefore make the smoothie blue) and thus the story (:**

Connie Temple was seated in front of a reporter, who had a microphone in hand. She was in a large ballroom that could have been beautiful but had been ignored and dismissed and was furnished blandly .

She was in the town hall.

Not Perdido's of course. With the barrier fragment up, people were kept away from the FAYZ in the terror that the barrier would suddenly form around them, trapping them inside.

She was in the town hall of the neighbouring town, Pismo Beach.

"Connie Temple. We interviewed you quite often during the duration of the anomaly, due to your son being in it. What do you make of...this." The reporter trailed off, clearly unsure of what to say.

The camera turned to face a large plasma tv.

Connie watched the news channel that was being broadcasted.

She watched a reporter interview a scared looking policeman who was talking quickly.

Connie closed her eyes, knowing that cameras were watching her still even as the majority looked at the tv.

The news broadcast ended.

"Ms Temple?" The reporter promoted. "You were near the anomaly when it went on right? Can you confirm that the fragment of the wall you see and the wall that was up during the FAYZ are the same?"

Connie opened her eyes. What was the right answer here? Would saying yes, plunge the world into panic? This was going to be shown all over the world. But yet, she couldn't lie. They would know that it was the same. That it looked the same.

"Yes. I can."

-/-/-:-:-/-/-/-/-:-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The torture suddenly ended.

Lana was lying on her back.

She breathed out, sobbing hysterically.

She could feel the Gaiaphaige leave her. It didn't need her anymore.

She felt the Gaiaphaige's... Joy.

Joy.

Lana was glad that her mother was out, glad that she hadn't been there, to see Lana scream.

Lana was glad that it and ended, but also troubled.

Why had the Gaiaphaige left her? Why was the Gaiaphaige feeling triumphant?

Why was the Gauaphaige feeling... Powerful?

What was it doing?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Poof. A nice illustration of what happened. A nice word to explain what had happened.

A nice word to explain what would eventually happen again.

Yeah. Poof.

That's what happened to these Sam Temple...Clones.

One minute, they were in the desert near the mineshaft, the next they were at a house's front door.

Sam, Astrid's and Diana's house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sam was taking a shower when he noticed.

It, in all due respect was a green lump about the size of a grape.

It clung onto his left shoulder.

Instantly he thought of the bugs that had burrowed into Dekka.

But, no when he squeezed the wound he felt a prickle of pain and he felt no movement under the skin.

Ok. Not bugs. But not something entirely natural either.

Sam got out of the shower and dressed himself, keeping an eye on the wound in case it magically changed.

It seemed to have little to no effect on him. He didn't seem to be physically affected. If didn't hurt unless he touched it. He seemed to be mentally sane too. Well wh-/-/atever counted for sane after the FAYZ.

It was strange, weird.

Sam exited the bathroom, wondering if he should tell Astrid and Diana.

He entered his room.

Sitting on his bed, was an exact replica of Sam.

Sam heard an ear splitting scream.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sam?" She asked the boy in front of her.

Her shaking hand went up to her hair, which was badly burnt.

Sam had shot her, with his light.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Astrid screamed at him.

No. Not Sam. He was being controlled. Not Sam.

Astrid felt her way towards the door, shaking in terror.

She could smell burnt carpet as another burst of light narrowly missed its target.

Astrid threw open the door and ran into the hallway and slammed the door right in his face.

Astrid grabbed a nearby chair and pressed it against the wall.

When the door held she got another.

She dared to hope that it was trapped inside.

Somehow, when it had mattered most, she had forgot about Sam's power.

The light shot through the door, just over her head.

She screamed, the voice, high pitched and frantic.

The hole widened, revealing Sam, standing at the door.

He looked exactly like Sam and Astrid had no doubt that he was Sam.

It didn't occur to Astrid the Genius that maybe this wasn't Sam, maybe just a clone of Sam.

But Astrid's mind calculated that something was wrong that he was being controlled. That's what she told herself, she didn't want to believe that Sam would actually do this to her.

At a loss of what to do, Astrid just kept screaming.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sam stared at him, a perfect reflection of Sam. But when Sam moved his hand, he didn't mimic the gesture. The scream, that should have made Sam run out the door and find Astrid, kill whoever was torturing her, had no effect on him. He was staring, dumbstruck at this thing. This clone.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, not expecting it to answer.

To Sam's surprise, it opened its mouth and spoke with a voice identical to Sam's.

"To eliminate you." It said.

Sam swallowed.

"Is that it, well-"

Sam's hands were up and he shot blistering green white light at his clone.

But it seemed to have been expecting that.

Even before Sam had fired the blast, his clone ducked and the light hit the wall and chipped away at the plaster, exposing solid brick.

His clone shot light at him but Sam moved to the side and narrowly dodged it.

The two of them stood panting, staring at each other.

Then Sam, remembered. Astrid. She had screamed. She was in danger, she was in trouble.

Right on cue another scream came from the hallway.

Sam leapt into action, jumping at the door.

His clone shot the light at Sam who ducked, but a little too slow and the light brushed his face and crisped his hair. The pain was instantaneous. Sam yelled in fury and yanked the door open.

Smoke filled the room, stinging his eyes and going up his nostrils.

He coughed and heard an identical cough, his clone.

So it could be hurt. Surely it would retreat now? Smoke was dangerous, it's own life was on the line now. Surely it would abandon its target. A blast of light, poorly aimed shot past Sam.

No. It had no desire to live really. It would do anything to achieve its goal. And the Gaiaphaige or whatever thing created this clone found it disposable. Which meant that they probably had a whole army of things.

"Astrid?" Sam yelled.

"Sam?" Astrid called back.

"Where are you?" Sam called and then coughed and grabbed onto to something, a table.

"I'm-" Astrid screamed.

"Astrid?" Sam asked. "Astrid?".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's me. Been a while. No reviews since last time ),: I missed them! Anyway here's your next chapter!**

Sam Temple's house was burning.

Quinn had gone over to visit him when he noticed the smell of smoke.

Screams inside the house.

Quinn was not brave He didn't dare go in.

A woman was on her phone, yelling frantically.

The fire blossomed, raising up into the sky.

A crowd had started to gather around the house, standing some distance from the house.

Smoke was starting to fill the air and the screams became louder, screams of pain, of agony.

"Sam?" Quinn yelled, his voice touched with fear.

"Get back, boy!" Somebody yelled at him and pushed him away from the house.

Far off in the distance Quinn heard a siren call.

At a loss of what to do, he just waited.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sanjit lay down on the living room sofa and flicked on the TV.

It was on a news channel. Sanjit reached out to grab the remote when he heard what was being reported.

"Which is said to be the house of three survivors from the FAYZ, one being the legendary Sam Temple. All three are due in court tomorrow. Violent screams are erupting from the house. We have no idea what the cause is and why there is so much screaming. The inhabitants have not yet made it to the door as the smoke is probably impairing their vision and muddling up their brains. The firefighters have just arrived and are going to go into the house..." The reporter said, eyes on the camera, not even glancing backwards as she spoke.

There was another scream, this time from the outside of the house, as blistering white green light shot through the wall and set fire to a tree nearby.

The reporter glanced back, saw what was happening and yelled abuse.

The light shot right at the camera and it fell, showing tarmac and then the television screen went black.

That light...

If. If that was Sam who had shot the light, could others have got their powers back? Could the FAYZ happen again? Sanjit wished he could call Lana and find out, but his parents had confiscated his phone after him racking up a huge phone bill.

C'mon, Sanjit he thought. You can't let that stop you.

He walked out of the living room.

"Choo?" He yelled.

Almost immediately Virtue appeared.

"Have you seen the news?" Sanjit asked.

Virtue nodded, his face grim, his usual expression.

"What do you think is going on?" Sanjit asked, curious to see what Virtue would make of it.

"Something's going to happen." Virtue said softly.

Sanjit fidgeted. This was all too dark and serious for Sanjit. He tried to look Virtue in the eye without laughing, failed and then recomposed himself.

"It's happening again. It's all happening again." Virtue said.

Before Sanjit could ask what Virtue meant Virtue had left.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The smoke. It obscured his vision and stung his eyes. He tried to breathe but the smoke credit into his lungs and he fell to the floor, coughing.

"Astrid?" He croaked.

There was no reply.

He felt a blast of heat. The front of the house had been burnt through by the light. Sam stared out at people's shocked faces. Then they started dropping. Sam's clone piercing light was shooting at the people outside who panicked and ran.

To Sam's surprise, through the smoke, he saw his clone, no two clones, jump out of the hole and take chase after the fleeing people.

Was Sam... Dead?

Sam moved with small stiff movements, dragging himself outside to fresh air. The smoke, it was slowly killing him. People outside were being killed by Sam's light. Sam's light. Gaia. It was Gaia all over again. The Gaiaphaige. Why hadn't the clones finished him off? This had happened before. But Sam couldn't- he couldn't think. His mind...

"Astrid!" He yelled his voice croaky and dry.

"Sam? Is that you?"

Not Astrid, no. But a familiar voice. In his hazy vision Diana appeared. Sam had forgotten all about her,

"Diana." Sam said. "Where's Astrid?"

"I don't know." Diana said, pausing to cough. "Let's get out of here. Quickly."

Diana started hastily moving towards the hole in the wall.

Sam forced himself to stand up and staggered behind her.

"But... Astrid." He croaked.

"We'll find her. When... If... This place clears up." Diana reassured him, but her voice was full

of doubt.

Sam staggered outside and fell to his knees gulping in fresh air.

When he had partially recovered he dived into the house, despite Diana's warning.

The smoke had cleared slightly, just enough to see Astrid's body.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Albert slumped on the couch.

The TV was on but Albert was paying it little attention.

He was staring moodily up at the ceiling, waiting for something to do.

"And Sam Temple burst from the house and shot three adults in the head with his light."

Albert looked up. On the television a reporter was interviewing an excited man who made lots of hand gestures.

Sam's light?

What? Why? How? And why was he shooting people? What was wrong with Sam Temple?

Albert watched the screen warily as if the light would shoot through the screen and end him here and then.

Sam's light. It was his power and what made him the hero of the FAYZ. But it would be would be easy for somebody to change it to his greatest fear and somebody else's greatest weapon.

It's much easier to break a hero than to make one.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Edilio could feel his heart thumping in his chest. His mother had called for him so Edilio had entered the room, where his mum was watching the tiny tv in the living room.

Edilio sat down next to her and looked at her expectantly.

She said nothing and kept watching the Tv.

Confused Edilio shifted his gaze to the Tv.

Edilio saw the light, saw it burn the adults and it pierced Edilio like a knife.

He didn't need to see the source of the light to be able to figure out who had shot it.

There was inky one person who could do that.

Sam Temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey it's been a while. Sorry about that. But here's the chapter!**

Sam wanted to go to Astrid's side, but he was frozen, unable to move. The shock, the horror of seeing Astrid lying there rendered him motionless. A sound escaped from him, a mix between a whimper and a demented howl.

He could sense movement behind him and Diana stepped into view.

She coughed.

"What is-" Diana's voice cut out when her eyes lay on Astrid's body.

Sam said nothing.

"Is she dead?" Diana asked, her voice fearful.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Sam moved to Astrid.

He expected to see a big hole through the middle of her body. But no, she seemed unharmed.

Sam touched her head and instantly withdrew it. It was slick with blood.

Sam put his ear to her chest an heard the slightest rise and fall.

"She's alive. She must of knocked her head." Sam said, but didn't move, didn't take action.

He was like Caine, when Diana had got hurt, frozen and immobile.

They had gone into the mineshaft to retrieve Lana to save Diana. Except there was no Lana now.

"The hospital. We've got to get her to a hospital." Sam said, cradling Astrid in his arms.

"You don't have a car." Diana pointed out.

Not smirking, no. Her face was full of fear.

"Sam?" A familiar voice.

It took a moment for the voice to register in Sam's brain.

"Quinn?" Sam asked.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

He stepped into the burnt house and coughed.

His eyes fell on the destruction and Astrid lying limp in Sam's arms.

"Is she-" Quinn started to ask but Sam cut him off.

"Do you have a car?" Sam asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Get us to the nearest hospital." Sam ordered.

They left the ruins of their home as Astrid's life slowly bled away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The world was in chaos. People were claiming to see Sam Temple everywhere shooting bolts of light. Forests were burned and houses destroyed as the Sam Temple clones started to rid everything of human life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Gaiaphaige had little need for more supporters. The clones had brains, they were smart and the Gaiaphaige had an endless supply. Still they all thought the same. Their techniques were the same as Sam Temple's. Their instincts were the same as Sam Temple's. The only difference was that they were loyal to the Gaiaphaige and had one motive. Destroy.

Unfortunately, if people found out the clone's weakness then they would be easily defeated. In which case the Gaiaphaige would need a back up plan...

The Gaiaphaige was the creator of all human life. With the power he bestowed her could bring back everyone. But no. He couldn't bring them on his side easily. But he would bring the dead mutants back to life. They could be a threat. But the Gaiaphaige would obtain their bodies

The Gaiaphaige would obtain their power.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He lay on the sand. He lifted his head slightly. What had happened? The sun beat down. He was in the desert. A plane flew across the sky. The barrier was gone. Right. He had died. He had died as the barrier came down. He glanced at his arm. Except their was no arm. Just a tentacle snake arm that curled around his body.

Drake Merwin smiled.

-/-/-/-/-

Forests burned.

Life died.

The old woman trying to cross the road with her groceries?

Dead.

The man trying to get into his car before the light consumed him?

Dead.

The kids running from school, laughing until they saw the light narrowly miss them?

Dead.

The girl that lay in Sam's arms in the back of a car that was speeding along, trying to get to the hospital before it was too late?

Dying.

All of them dying. If the Gaiaphaige wanted to obliterate the world and all life on it?

They were practically dead.

They could run. All of them they would try.

But they would run and trip and cry and they would pray to god who wouldn't hear them and plead and bleed and die.

Lifted up by an unseen force and smacked into the wall.

Seeing blinding light and then seeing nothing.

Being caught and thrown up and away falling and breaking every bone in their body.

Seeing little more than a blur before their heads fell off of their shoulders.

These were only some of the deaths the Gaiaphaige had in store.

**What would you choose? Okay I am going to try something out. In the next chapter, Sam and the others are going to visit the hospital to admit Astrid. There are mindless Sam clones everywhere. The people working at the hospital, probably won't trust Sam. How should he get into the hospital and get Astrid treatment?**

**1. Bust in and threaten the guys to take in Astrid.**

**2. Walk in normally and try to pass off as a normal person with a patient.**

**3. Get Quinn or Diana to go in and hope they won't be recognised.**

**4. Walk in and try to explain that you are not a clone. That you're the real Sam Temple and if that fails try to save Astrid's life by begging for her treatment.**

**5. Sneak in, ambush a dude and steal his uniform and try to slip Astrid in as a patient.**

**6. Call his mum and ask for help XD**

**7. Thoroughly scout the area before choosing one of the above.**

**8. Other (Please specify)**

**If choosing 7 you go, 7,2 for example.**

**Be careful as these choices will change the character's personality. If they keep killing people they might become more antagonistic and go down Drake's route. I really hope people respond well to this and enjoy how you can interact!**

**Finally I would like to thank everyone who ever read and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot and I fell like I haven't really thanked you guys so... Thanks!**

**Smoothies are awesome. What's your favourite smoothie?**


End file.
